Forever Wandering
by TrinaWolf
Summary: Pretty much the story of bella and edward from a midnight sun kind of perspective. I added my taste though as well. Its rated T to be on the safer sides. Im might add a lemon in the future who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Wandering**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note:** Carlisle's thoughts are in_ Italics, _Alice's thoughts are in_ Italic's Underlined_, and finally Edward's thoughts are in _**Bold Italics Underlined**_. Even thought Edward is the narrator of this chapter he still has thoughts too. thank you :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go ye and wander the places of the world and learn the beauty of nature<strong>_

I was looking for something all my life. Never could I find it. This thing that I was looking for this thing with no name. I didn't know if it was a person, place or thing. I didn't know if it was a spirit or a body. A critter that walked the land on four legs or human that walks on two. For more then a hundred years I have been searching. For more then a hundred years I've wondered the land for more then a hundred years I've seen the beauty of the earth grow and prosper. I've seen the beauty of nature and of culture forever searching forever wondering forever looking.

"Edward…" Carlisle called my name, "What's wrong son?"

"Nothing Carlisle," I told him

_I can tell something is wrong but I will respect your privacy._

I heard his voice in my head as he walked away to his wife.

_EDWARD!_

I heard the loud chime of Alice's voice in my head

_**What does this woman want?**_

_I'm coming to your room you better be there I have something important to tell you_

_**Ughhh**_

Before I had even taken my first step Alice was already in my closet. That was surprising for me being the fastest in the family. "What do you want Alice" I said monotonously. "I want you to wear this, this, and this" Alice was throwing clothes on my bed while she said this. Some new age fashion crap. "Oh and I want you to feed as much as possible today get more then u need to actually, no get enough till your full for months yea" she pointed at my window. I gave her a questioning look. I tried reading her mind but all I got was old show tunes over and over again. "Whatever" I jumped out the window and headed toward the forest.

The forest was so serene and so beautiful. My family doesn't know this but I can hear nature. The trees tell me old stories of this land. Even though I've walked it for more then a hundred years I'm still fascinated with the old stories. I can even here the wind, the water, even the bugs and critters. I hear it all. Its quiet beautiful. The funniest thing to hear though is the ant working and ordering each other around. Most would never understand how much of a sadist spiders are either. A chill went up my spine. And I thought vampires were bad. I started wandering around until I found something good to eat.

While I was walking I was hit by this amazing delicious smell. It didn't smell like a lion or bear so I went to investigate. I followed the smell through the forest it sometimes went in circles and others I found the smell stronger on the ground. I followed it all the way to a two-story average looking house. I could hear two heartbeats but I could only read one mind. As curious as I was, I found myself parched. It was too dangerous to be around humans so I quickly ran back to the forest. I drank 4 mountain lions till the thirst was gone. And I continued to drink till I felt I would pop.

_**Shit what was that...**_

The winds whispered around me.

_**What was this all supposed to mean?**_

I was so confused.

I quickly and quietly went home. I didn't even use the front door. I quickly jumped up to my window. When I got into my room I just sat there on the couch. I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling.

_**What am I going to do?**_

Alice obviously knows something about this. I have to talk to her about this.

_**Fuck**_

_**How am I going to do that?**_

I stared out of my bedroom window and watched the sun come up.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_**Another day another adventure I guess….**_

_**I better get dressed before Alice comes in and does it herself.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So hey guys ! I know i still haven't finished _A Love Bizzar_, _I Can't Make You Love Me_, nor _Joy and Repitition_; but its just I can't. They are just ugh. I have to find inspiration for them again. If anything I'll read them and try to finish them. Anyways this is my new story Forever Wandering. Not wondering by the way. Tell me what you guys think. Also I'm going to try uploading twice a week. If not at least once. If I don't then all of you can come and like hurt me lol. I'm hoping to finish this one. The thing is I write them while I'm in church so ill be sitting there and I get random inspiration for all these stories. Also I have two that I would like to start but I think I need a partner. So if anyone wants to help me just PM me and we will figure something out.

**Alrighty then! R&R**

**Love yah guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Wandering**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>This morning I woke up feeling so warm and cozy I didn't want to get up from my bed. But the alarm was blaring loudly and I needed to get up. I plugged in my ipod to the ihome thingy and jumped into the shower. "Good morning wake and bake" by KidWonderz played while I was showering.<p>

Today had to be an amazing day. When I got out I quickly brushed my teeth and lazily blow-dried my hair. When I got into my room I walked to my closet. I had finally finished unpacking all my crap last bight. I was feeling proud. I let out a deep breath.

The first day of school…

**Awesome**

Maybe this won't go as bad as I think it will. Maybe it might turn out splendid and no one will notice me. Psh yea right! Like that's even possible. Not over here. No this is the small town of forks. Not when the population at forks high school is a frightening total of 357 students.

Hopefully it'll be the best first day ever. I mean a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Under pressure" by Queen and David Bowie played in the background while I picked out my clothes. I started singing loudly and dancing around in my underwear. I ended up picking out a pair of black form fitting skinnies and a black legalize gay shirt. I quickly looked out my window to see if my outfit was wearable. It was flat out raining.

**Facepalm**

Shit I'll just layer it. I grabbed my black thermal and a pair of tights.

I quickly put a light bit of make up on and really blow-dried my hair. It had a nice wave to it. I steadied my hand to apply my eyeliner.

**SUCCESS**

I didn't even almost poke my eye. Yea today is going to be a good day for sure. After I finished dressing I put on my black Neff beanie and my black high-tops. What can i say?

A girl could never have too much black. I grabbed my cardigan, my raincoat, and ran downstairs to grab a quick bite. I checked the time.

7:00am Perfect!

I grabbed my keys, my mochila, my ipod, and very carefully walked outside. Hey it was wet and it was raining I am not trying to fall anytime soon. I jumped into my truck and turned on my ipod. Ice Cube's "Today Was A Good Day" was on.

I think my ipod is trying to tell me something. I drove to school and parked in teachers parking. Id rather park here for now then try and drive around the school lot looking like a dumbass. I went to the office and grabbed my transcripts.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm new here."

The lady in the office looked too cheery. She happily handed me the papers and a map of the school and told me to have a good first day. Well that was nice.

I walked outside and bumped into someone then fell on my ass.

_Great going Bella._

"O my gosh I'm so sorry here let me help you!" The kid was some boy with glasses he was one of those kids that were just too helpful like a little toddler that like to do things for you. I love those little tykes.

"Its okay dude" I told him brushing off the dirt from my skinnies.

"Hey are you new here?" he asked.

"Uhm yea it's my first day.." bring on the blushing Bella

"Oh you must be Isabella then. Chief Swan's daughter yes?"

"Yup" I said popping the p, "just call me Bella though would ya?"

"O yea sorry where is your next class, maybe i can show you to you're building. Oh I'm Eric by the way."

Yup he sure was definitely the over helpful type.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So hey guys ! Tell me what you guys think. I know I was going to try uploading twice a week. Yea that didn't work out so much. I tried. Im trying. I'm hoping to finish this one as well. Im also gonna try to finish the other stories. Tell me what you all think.

**Note: The songs by kid wonderz, queen and david bowie, and ice cube can all be found on youtube.**

**Wake and Bake - http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=KElRdAeXWCQ**

**Under Pressure - http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=yNxUFa47WlI**

**Today Was A Good Day - http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=QWfbGGZE07M**

**Alrighty then! R&R**

**Love yah guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

to all of my wonderful readers

I am undeniably sorry for all of your waiting

this story among many others will be finished this year i promise you that

lately life has not been very nice to me

not including the wonderful husband i have who stands by my side through everything

i promise to finish i do

im moving away to san francisco to go to college and hopefully there i will be able to edit, remaster, and add on to the few stories i have

if anyone would like to help me with these stories give me ideas or anything you wish to tell me

pm, email, or tumble me

trinawolf . tumblr . com

pm me for my email


End file.
